UNSC Naruto
by Master Builder
Summary: What happens if Naruto gets transported to an alternate universe after sealing the Juubi inside of him. What happens if he is granted special abilities? Naruto/ Harem: NaruHina/NaruHana/NaruFemSasu/OC Ayame; OC's are Ayame Mai Mashiba and Ayame Tomoko


Naruto laid on the floor in front of the Gedo statue restrained by a chakra seal and several Earth restraints on his limbs. "Set up the preparation for the sealing Obito, Sasuke" Madara spoke with some glee in his voice. It took the remaining Akatsuki and some ganging up with Obito, Sasuke, and himself to take down the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The other jinchurikis have been sealed and were just waiting for the last Jinchuriki to be sealed. Obito and Sasuke went through several hand signs before calling out "Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals" and pushed out all of their chakra into the technique.

9 dragons erupted from the Gedo statue and smashed into Naruto's form destroying the restraints and seal before lifting him into the center of the sphere of chakra from the dragons. "_I hope this works. Ready Kurama?_" Naruto thought. **"Ready Kit it was nice meeting you."** Kurama replied. With a flash of Chakra Naruto activated the seal on his stomach which opened up to reveal an open ink hole. Naruto quickly went through some seals and pushed chakra to his seal. "Sealing Technique: Sealing Reversal Black Hole" **(A/N: Couldn't come up with a better name.**) Naruto called out before the hole started swirling around and pulled in the dragons along with the Biju's inside the statue.

"What is this. Sasuke, Obito stop the technique" Madara yelled before jumping at the orb trying to disrupt it. Obito and Sasuke couldn't stop it and follow Madara's attempt. But when they touched the orb they were being pulled into the seal. Madara first then Sasuke before Obito was nearing. "No I will not be defeated." Obito yelled before activated his Sharingan. "Kamui" Obito called out but to his surprise the sealing only sped up much faster and he too was sucked in. When the last of the Dragons and Bijus were absorbed the seal on his stomach glowed white before it surrounded and disappear taking him out of the existence.

_Unknown Realm_

Naruto stirred awake and found himself in a white room with no ceiling floor or walls. He was just floating in place. He hears a snap and turns to find 3 woman who wore the exact same thing except for different colors. The first one had a white robe and white hair, the second one had a red robe and red hair, the last one had a black robe and black hair. "Oh Hi, do you three know where we are?" Naruto asked them. "You are currently in the afterlife" the woman in white told him shocking him to the core. "So I'm dead." he said sadly. "No ya ain't the woman in red told him. "Then what am I doing in the afterlife?" he asked confused. "You are stuck between Life and Death" The woman in black spoke. "Why am I here?" He asked them. "So you could choose your path." The woman in white told him.

"Stop talking like that. My neck hurts now. Now who are you three?" He asked irritably. They smirked. "My name is Kami" The woman in white told him. "My name is Yami' The woman in red told him. "My name is Shinigami" The woman in black told him. His eyes widened and he got onto his knee. "Forgive me for my rudeness" Naruto asked with his head down in respect. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Kami kneeling beside him. "No Naruto, there is no need for such respect at least not from you." She told him before bringing him back up.

"What do you three wish of me then?" Naruto asked. They looked at each other before Shinigami spoke up. "We wish you to go back to your world in a different dimension as our avatar." she told him. "Is something wrong with that dimension." Naruto asked. "Something wrong. Of course there is. The only ninjas there are kunoichi because of them being the only one to maintain it properly. There are no Shinobi to balance the ninja gender so basically it has made Kunoichi's arrogant and breed with other Kunoichi's. You were neglected as well." Yami told him. "Okay I understand the first part is a problem but what's different about my counterpart being neglected. It happened to me as well." he asked them. "Because it was your parents who neglected you Naruto-kun" Yami told him.

Naruto froze. "I want to see what happened" Naruto told them. They nodded before Kami snapped her hands and they appeared inside of a building full of redheads. In the center he found his mother with swords on her back. "Kushina-dono, our village has been reconstructed and is now habitable again. What should our course of action be?" One of the elders (They are all female) asked. "Tell all Uzumaki's in Konoha to pack up and get ready to leave by tomorrow at Sunrise." Kushina told them. "And what of your… _son_" Another elder asked with distaste in her voice. Kushina sneered "Leave him here. He is no use of us. It will hinder me from teaching my two daughters on how to control the Kyuubi. It will only ruin our clan's reputation. Not only that I shall disown him so he may not use any of our valuable assets." Kushina told them getting nods of approval from them.

Naruto on the other hand was shaking in unbridled anger. He was about to lash out the before the three goddesses place their hands on him. "It's no use doing it now. It's only a memory but I think you should see what happens when they leave." Kami said before snapping her fingers again. The scene changed and it showed several carts with horses and about 20 Uzumaki's including the elders other than Kushina were on the carts ready to leave. Kushina was currently being yelled at the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruko. "KUSHINA ARE YOU MAD. HE IS YOUR SON. HE WILL BE HEARTBROKEN THAT YOU LEFT HIM" the old lady yelled at Kushina. "See if I care" Kushina said shocking Hiruko and angering Naruto.

"Kaa-chan" a quiet voice called out from an alley. His anger diminished a little bit when he saw the 9 year old version of him looking at Kushina. She stood on the last cart and sent the signal to start moving. The carts started moving and Kushina turned away from the little boy to look forward. "KAA-CHAN" Younger Naruto yelled as he started running for the cart. The Hokage ran after the boy but the cloths were too restricting. "KAA-CHAN, DON'T LEAVE" Younger Naruto cried as he got close to the cart and grabbed on the edge and climbed up. Kushina turned to see younger Naruto climbing on and looked around for something. Naruto saw her pick up a metal pole from the cart held on one side. She started to swing it and Naruto saw where it's target was.

"N**OOO**" Naruto yelled as his voice turned demonic as he watched the pole collide with his counterparts head making him fly off the cart bleeding and land on the ground headfirst. "Kaa-chan" younger Naruto muttered weakly as he raised hand toward the carts before falling unconscious. Naruto was pissed off no he was furious. "**LET ME KILL THAT BITCH**" He yelled as he saw a smirk appear on Kushina's face. "Calm down Naruto. This is why we are asking ya to help us." Yami told him calmly but he could sense anger in her voice. "Fine I'll help you. How do I start?" Naruto asked her still angry. "First I will let you make three wishes. Then we will merge your body with this dimension's you. You will be our agent for this dimension. You will make sure everything is all good and reshape everything so it is right." Kami told him.

"Not so fast Naruto-kun I will also give you a boon of a sort. Since you are my agent as well i shall bestow a gift upon you. You will be able to see points on a soul. For every sin they commit they have one point added. If they keep committing sins then the points go higher. For every mortal sin then it is worth 6 points each. Cheating Death gets 1000 for every time they do it. If you kill them you earn the amount of points the soul is worth. You will be able to spend it for upgrades on your stats per say. For example, you start out on level zero. To buy the first upgrade you pay 10 point to gain the first upgrade and it will double your stat. The final upgrade is 5120 points which is level 10. But it should not take long to gain that much since the ninja world is full of crime. Once you fill up your upgrades the you can use your points to make a better afterlife for you." Shinigami told him.

"In other words it means bounty hunting." Yami said rolling her eyes which Naruto made an 'oh' to. "My gift to ya is all the elemental affinities, Juubi's chakra, master chakra control, and it's Doujutsu. It will have the abilities of the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Also for every Doujutsu you find you can copy it and it will enhance your's. If you copy the Byakugan that can see up to 40 meters then it will mean plus 40 meters to your own but only on the first time, after that you get half the amount of the Byakugan you scan Okay Naruto-kun." Yami told him with a grin and he was wide eyed at that.

"Now do you know what your three wishes will be?" Kami asked him. Naruto thought for a second. He tried to think what he would like. "I will like to have infinite knowledge as number 1." They smirked at the smart choice and Kami's eyes glowed yellow for a second before it died down. Naruto started having knowledge that was completely foreign to him. He found something that peaked his interest. He found a race called saiyans that gets stronger from being hurt or put in a near death like state, transform for more power, and utilize in other energy abilities. "I would like to become a saiyan for number two" Naruto told them. Kami's eyes glowed yellow again before dying down again. His hair turned black and his muscles bulged. He felt better than ever.

He thought again once more before getting a smirk. "I will like to be a summoner" He told them before they gave him a confused look. "Of what?" Kami asked. "Everything" Naruto told her. Yami had a megawatt grin on her face and the rest had a huge grin. Her eyes glowed yellow for the last time and he looked at them. "Well what now" He asked. Kami placed a hand on his forehead and it glowed blue for a second.

"Now they will only feel a Kage level chakra coming from you even though you have 10 times more than Madara." She told him. "Doesn't he have unlimited chakra though?" He asked her. "Yes but it's the potency that counts. The more potent the chakra the less a jutsu needs. The Juubi's chakra is so large that while you are using it, it recovers just as fast so in other words. You have unlimited chakra." Yami told him. Naruto had a smile on his face that threatened to break his face. "So when can I leave, not that I don't like being in the presence of 3 beautiful goddesses." Naruto asked them.

A blush covered their faces and Kami spoke up "You can go but here is a note that you should leave on the bed. To them you have been in bed for 3 years after that incident. It's pretty much you saying that you left the village to regain your strength and that you would be back the day your age group graduates from the academy. You should go to Kami's lookout once you do and no I did not name the place. Use a move called Instant Transmission to get there and go into the Hyperbolic Time chamber. A year in there is a day in the real world so you will spend 1095 years in there before you need to come out. You will only age 3 years but you will still reap the benefits of training like muscle." Kami told him before he nodded and accepted the paper.

"Ok I'm ready" Naruto said before closing his eyes. He felt a whoosh and he opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital. He looked around and saw the Sandaime sleeping with her head on the her shoulder. He quietly got up and dropped the note onto the bed and locked onto Kami's Lookout. He popped out of the Hospital waking Hiruko up. Instead of seeing Naruto's body she found a note. After she finished reading the paper her eyes filled with tears before she uttered. "Naruto-kun is awake"

Naruto landed on Kami's Lookout and walked into the building. He found a lone door and walked in to find an endless abyss of blue space with a small building that had living quarters on it. He smirked. "There is a lot of work to do" Naruto thought before he walked off.

_3 years later / 1095 years later_

Naruto emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Age 1104 looking 16 years old. He was now 5'10 an impressive size for his age and packed with muscle. He had no trace of fat on him and his muscles were titanium hard. He also dyed his hair yellow not to create suspicion and he liked yellow better. **(He looks like Super Saiyan Gogeta pretty much.)** He walked out testing the new gravity and found it very light due to the training where he up the gravity to unimaginable levels. He trained in Chakra and Chi as well as Taijutsu.

He scanned for Konoha's location from the edge of Kami's lookout and found it 50 miles ahead of him. He smirked and jumped off the edge going into a freefall. "WOOHOO" Naruto yelled out as he fell 300 miles per hour. Yep he didn't lose all of his childish attitude. Naruto used Instant Transmission to appear near the village gates. He walked toward the gates to find the female version of Kotetsu and Izumo chatting with each other. When he arrived they still hadn't noticed him so had an ingenious idea. He created two clones to gather water into two buckets and stand on the wall on top of them. The original was still standing there smirking as the two clones flipped the buckets.

'Splash'

"AIIIEEEEE" They both screamed and looked around for the culprit. The clones dispelled themselves and the girls turned to him who was laughing. "WHO DID IT" They yelled at him. "Uh I don't know, I just got here, or a minute ago, or for 5 minutes while you didn't even notice me." He retorted. They just stared before they looked at his figure and started blushing. "State your name and purpose in Konohagakure de Sato." Kota told him after getting her wits together. "Namikaze Naruto coming back from training for three years." Naruto told them. They didn't sense a lie coming from him and they recognized the name Naruto so they let him in.

Naruto walked through the village getting stares or blushes from Kunoichi's or jealousy from the men that who saw the reaction. Suddenly an Anbu group appeared with the Sandaime in the middle. "Who are you, declare yourself?" Hiruko told him. "Jeez Baa-chan I thought I left you a note" Naruto drawled. The Anbu started moving for him drawing their swords. They were moving too slow for him so he replaced himself with Hiruko and teleported the same distance he was before them all in one second. The Anbu found their swords at their Sandaime's neck to their utter surprise. The Sandaime glared at them making look at Naruto who was trying his hardest not smirk but was failing horribly.

The Sandaime thought he did something but dismissed the thought as soon as she remembered the fact that men can't use chakra. Instead she walked up to him and tried to give him a tight hug but Naruto's Diamond Hard bones and titanium hard muscles prevented that so naturally Hiruko was surprised by the feel. "You're back Naruto-kun" Hiruko exclaimed after backing up. "Wow what kind of training did you Naruto-kun?" Hiruko exclaimed. Suddenly the male population strained to listen to his words. "Its…" He started making everybody lean in forward in interest at his serious expression even the Anbu. "...a…" he droned getting looks of desperation from everyone. "...secret!" He finished with a megawatt grin.

Everyone who was listening face faulted including Hiruko. The male population had a dark cloud over their heads as they continued their everyday business. "Well I guess I can't force you to tell me. So what do you plan to do now?" Hiruko asked seriously. "I want to be enlisted into your forces Baa-chan." Naruto told her with a smile. She looked shocked. "But Naruto-kun, you don't have chakra. You could die out there" Hiruko exclaimed getting frantic nods from the Anbu who didn't want to lose their mate err…. friend.

"How about this, set up some trial with your top ninja and see how well I do." Naruto told her folding his arm to his causing it to bulge. Some of non Anbu kunoichi's fainted at that but the Anbu were not faring well. "Very Well Naruto-kun, I trust you know where the Chunin Exam stadium is do." She said getting a nod from him. "Meet me there in 5 minutes. This is your first test" Hiruko said before she and the Anbu shunshined away. The stadium was on the other side of Konoha so he turned in it's direction and ran as fast a normal Ninja can run.

_At the stadium_

"4:55, 4:56, 4:57, 4:58" Hiruko counted. "How long are you going to stand there counting?" Naruto called out from the arena. She looked down to see a bored Naruto. "How long have you been there?" Hiruko asked surprised. He just shrugged. "Maybe a minute or two" Naruto called back. Hiruko was shocked. "Hey Baa-chan why is there a crowd of kunoichi's here?" Naruto asked. "You are the first male to ever try get into our forces. They want to see how well you fare." Hiruko called back. Naruto seemed to accept the answer before asking. "Send in my opponent" Naruto called out.

Hiruko stood up and announced. "First Match: Taijutsu, Namikaze Naruto vs Maita Gaila" Hiruko called out. Suddenly a women in spandex with big eyebrows landed in front of him. "I'm sorry Youthful man but I cannot hold back." Gaila said before taking off the weight under her leg warmers. She placed them near the edge of the stadium before assuming a Goken stance. Naruto sighed and just stood still. Some of the audience cheered for Gaila while the ones that didn't cheer just wanted Gaila to put the man in his place.

"Hajime" Hiruko called out in hopes that Naruto did not get hurt. Gaila disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto before kicking him in the back. Unfortunately Naruto's bones and muscle texture was too hard and it injured her leg. "Ah a youthful opponent at last. I cannot defeat you in my current stage but I shall not give up" Gaila yelled before she blurred out creating several afterimages.

Naruto could see the original where she was going suddenly she threw a kick at him from his front. As soon as her body reached a foot from him she was grabbed by the leg much to her surprise and was thrown at the wall and out of the stadium unconscious. Everyone was trying to figure out what happened and started booing at Naruto thinking he cheated. "Winner Namikaze Naruto, Medics attend to Gaila fast" Hiruko called out before sending a blast of Killing Intent at the audience and they quieted down.

"Second Match: Genjutsu, Namikaze Naruto vs Kurenai Yuuhi" Hiruko called out. Kurenai walked out onto the field with an arrogant smirk on her face. "Hajime" Hiruko called out. "Hell Viewing Technique" Kurenai muttered and her face just arrogantly looked at Naruto waiting for his reaction. he just stared at her before looking around to see anything interesting to do. Kurenai thought he was still under the Genjutsu just smirked until he walked to a tree near the side and picked off an apple and come back eating it. "Are you even affected?" Kurenai asked not expecting an answer. "Oh did something happen?" Naruto asked in mock surprise. Hiruko face faulted. "Winner Namikaze Naruto" Hiruko called out.

The crowds just waited for the next match. "Final Match: Ninjutsu, Namikaze Naruto vs Hatake Kazumi" Hiruko called out while being scared for Naruto. "How would he defend himself from Ninjutsu" Hiruko worried herself. Kazumi had a mask and silver hair down to her butt as well as her Hitaite over her left eye. "Hajime" Hiruko called out forcefully. Kazumi made a handsign and 12 Shadow clones that surrounded Naruto. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" All of the Kazumis called out. A stream of fire headed for Naruto from every direction and hit Naruto dead on and made a small explosion. The clones died out and Kazumi stood huffing but proud. "_He would have not stood a chance against that. How would he?_" She thought to herself. The crowds cheered for Kazumi while Hiruko had a tear flow from her right eye.

"Winner…" She started to call out sadly but was interrupted by a harsh wind blowing at everyone. The flame was pushed away to show Naruto unharmed with his arms crossed. "Is this the best of this villages forces? It's so pathetic it's not even funny." he asked bored out of his mind. Hiruko was relieved but Kazumi was fuming. "Don't mock me" Kazumi yelled as she revealed her sharingan eye and went through several hand signs. Hiruko gasped at what Kazumi was going to do. Kazumi's hand had lightning coated on it and she was ready to dash at Naruto. Naruto smirked while he brought one of his hands back behind him and made an blue orb of chi. The audience gasped at what he was doing. "_Impossible_" everyone except Kazumi thought. Kazumi dashed at him with the lightning reading to pierce him.

"Chidori: 1000 Birds" Kazumi yelled as she pushed her hand in front of her.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Naruto yelled as he pushed the orb at her chidori and blasted her at the wall with a beam of K. **(You know how a Kamehameha looks like)**

Once she hit the wall Naruto stopped his beamed and she slid down unconscious. "WINNER NAMIKAZE NARUTO" Hiruko cheered. He heard clapping and cheering from the entrance of the arena only to find many men watching it from the side. Naruto grinned as he walked out through the entrance and the men picked him up and tossed him into the air cheering his name. Once they exited the stadium he got himself back on the ground and headed for the Hokage's tower.

He entered through the doors and found the Sandaime grinning as he walked in. "Well done Naruto-kun, you are full of surprises. It looks like you are strong enough to join my force. What rank will you like?" She asked expecting Jounin, Anbu, Sannin, or even Hokage. "I'll be Genin" He told her. Her jaw dropped and hit the floor. "But you have more than enough to be a jounin,anbu, or Sannin, heck I think you can take the Hokage title as well with the level of skill you are showing. Genin will just hold you back." she protested.

"I want to earn my titles like how everyone else does." Naruto told her. Hiruko regained her bearings and just nodded. "How about this? After the Chunin Exams you may decide my rank by my performance. Sound fair?" He asked her. She nodded with a smile. "By the way how many miles outside of the village does this village control?" Naruto asked her. She looked at him confused. "We own up to 100 miles in every direction from the gates and Hokage monument." She told him. He looked at a mountain not too far but about 9 miles from the village.

"Then can you pass the ownership of that mountain to me" Naruto asked. Hiruko was confused again. "Just consider it a 12 years worth of Birthday presents." Naruto told her. She smiled and nodded before pulling out a piece of paper. She measured the distance and size and jott it down before stamping on it. "Can I ask what kind of energy did you use against Kazumi and may I ask what you will be doing with the mountain." She asked as she handed him the paper and he walked to the door. "It is called Ki and the mountain… lets call it Konoha's last line of Defense." Naruto told her as he walked out of the room. She was taken back from the answer she received. She looked down to see a note.

"_**May I suggest you use Shadow Clones to do paperwork. Lot's of stress won't do for your body. I also suggest you start training to get back into shape."**_

_**-Naruto**_

She was touched by the concern before she smirked and made a familiar hand sign. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin" She said as 5 clones of her appeared with stamps and leapt at the paperwork laughing insanely. They could hear insane laughing of the old kage from all over the village.

_With Naruto_

He arrived at the said mountain and used Kamui to pass through the mountain until he was directly at the center. "Lots of room. Good. **Super Explosive Wave**" Naruto called out before sending out a burst of energy in every direction creating a sphere inside of the mountain. He cancelled his Kamui and made 10000 Clones. "You know what to do" he told the clones and they went straight to work. He teleported back near the village gates and walked through it smiling at the guards to receive a massive blush in return from the both of them.

He walked for a few minutes then found an Anbu. "You summoned by the council please follow." The woman in a cat mask asked him before turning and walked off. Naruto grabbed her hand which got shocked at and teleported to the council room. He let go of her hand which she immediately left the room after. "Now that Namikaze Naruto has arrived. Let the meeting continue." One of the council members started out. "Namikaze Naruto, we demand you to tell us how you were able to use chakra." One of the fat civilian woman demanded. He ignored her and pulled out an Rubix cube and started solving it.

"BOY I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME" The same woman yelled. Naruto looked at the Hokage. "I thought the civilian council was banned from entering ninja priorities?" Naruto asked Hiruko causing most of the civilians to start sweating bullets except for one said pink headed banshee. "SHUT UP YOU MALE SPAWN OF KUSHINA-BAKA" Sakai yelled at him. At those words the temperature in the room went down too fast for anyone's comfort. Naruto's killing intent flared and focused on the pink haired woman. "**NEVER RELATE ME WITH THAT BITCH GOT IT**" Naruto roared at her with his voice going demonic causing her to faint. "Anbu clean up the mess" Hiruko called out after Naruto and the temperature went back to normal.

Naruto calmed himself and just stood there still solving twisting the Rubix cube until all the sides had the same color. He looked up and saw everyone staring at the cube confused. "Hey don't waste my time people. Tell my why I am here otherwise I'm leaving." Naruto barked causing them to snap out of their trance making one of the clan heads clear her throat. "Will you please tell us how you can use chakra since we found that males are not able to utilize chakra." A blonde clan head asked him. "Well Yamanaka-san, first and foremost, I did not use Chakra, that was Ki although I can use Chakra. I can use chakra because I am simply born with it. And before any of you ask I am 100% male so don't get any ideas about me being a woman." Naruto told them all.

"Is there anything else you are capable off?" A red eyed clan head asked him drawling. "Well there are a great many things that I can do such as Shape shifting, Flying, Floating, Teleporting, Using Reiatsu, Chi, Chakra, and some other stuff that are more classified." He informed her. "Thank You Naruto-kun, that will be all " Hiruko told him causing him to nod and pop out of the area where he was. Naruto had felt the clones dispersing when they were done and Naruto reappeared in the mountain before he found that the clones made the biggest hangar bay he had ever seen. They seem to have worked together and went with one style on the hangar bay. "Well I guess my clones actually like the UNSC hangar bay. Let me add the necessity." Naruto mused as he went through the several hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Pelicans" Naruto called out as he slammed his hand on the ground. A large smoke screen occurred and there was several pelicans being held in the air by the Hangar cords. He went around and added some Warthogs, Mongooses, Scorpions, and several Falcons. He passed several doors and found the armory. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: UNSC Weapons &amp; Rack" Naruto called out as he palmed the ground again. Suddenly the walls were lined up with several racks with a 8 weapons on each rack. They had stuff like the standard Assault Rifles, Magnums, Uzi's, Snipers, Shotguns, Flamethrowers, Rocket Launchers, and Spartan Lasers with a rack of their own.

Naruto added in some benches so people can actually sit in there to fix or clean their weapon or rest if they needed to. He then went toward the command room where the clones added several metal tables all over the room with a terminal on it and a huge screen that seemed to be showing the outside despite being in the center of the mountain. "_Well we will need some people here don't we_?" Naruto thought to himself as he racked his brain for ideas. His brain sorted through many people that he just skimmed through. "Dr. Catherine Halsey… Definite Yes, Chief Mendez another Yes, Thomas Lasky another yes, Del Rio… No, Librarian definite yes, Ur- Didact… Oh Hell no, UNSC Command Crew is a yes, UNSC Research Team is a yes as well, and Lord of Admirals is tempting but maybe later." Naruto spoke as he browsed through interesting people.

Naruto made 24 clones and started going through hand signs."Kinjutsu: Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei" Naruto called out before slamming the ground. The clones were sucked in the ground only for coffins to come out from where they disappeared. The coffins fell open and he found 11 of them had lab coats with different genders and another 12 that was in military uniform. There was one more that appeared in a blue clothing that looked human but had no nose and was floating. "How are we alive again? I thought we died in slipspace?" Thomas Lasky asked as he looked around the room. "I have brought you all from the dead. I am in need of your help for the coming years. I want to balance this world of it's deficiency." Naruto told them. "What might this deficiency be?" Catherine Halsey asked curiously. "Well it's more of a one gender dominance." Naruto admitted.

"So why not put together a rebellion or organize an army? That should create the dominance to stop!" Thomas Lasky asked him. "Ah that is because one gender has the power of complete destruction while the other does not." Naruto told them. "How is that even remotely possible? Why doesn't the other side just step up to the challenge?" Catherine asked. "Well that's because the males of this world was not born with that kind of power. Only women can harness this power. I am the only male in this world that can harness this power but I will not be enough to create this eventuality." Naruto told them.

"Eventuality. That was indeed my favorite word. But I am intrigued, what kind of power does the females have?" The Librarian finally spoke up. Everyone nodded and Naruto sighed and hirashined them outside of the mountain. "What was that? How are we outside so suddenly?" Mendez asked shocked speaking up for the first time as well. "Thats is one of their abilities. Here is another one." Naruto said before going through hand signs while sucking in air. _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_" Naruto thought to himself before exhaling. A roaring fire emerged from his mouth and incinerated the trees in front of them.

The group was surprised to see such powerful fire incinerate the trees. Naruto went through some more hand signs and water came from the atmosphere to snuff out the fire. Before hirashinning them back inside. When they were back inside Naruto still saw the group shocked so he continued. "The men are vulnerable because they don't have the same powers and are dying out since the women had started marrying amongst each other to make more powerful children." Naruto told them. "So what do you propose what we should do?" Catherine asked him. "Simple. We bring back the Spartan II's" Naruto told them causing all of the UNSC personnel to widen their eyes in shock.

"That project has a low survival rate-" Thomas started but was cut off by Naruto. "Only because Uranium was used as an ingredient to the syringe to make sure the Spartans ignore their sexual drive. I doubt that the Spartans here would care anyways." Naruto told them. "I think that we should comply. I have a feeling that he is doing this for the betterment of your kind." The Librarian told them. Slowly all of the UNSC Personnel agreed making Naruto smile. "Alright people let's get to work. Tell my clone the supplies you need. Command Crew I will take you to the command center. The rooms are labelled so the Research team can find it easily. It's just down the hallway." Naruto told them as he made a clone to go with them which they were surprised at.

He lead the command the crew to the command room which had enough spots for all of them. "Alright for now just check the base's status, energy levels, and radar. I will have to go back to my village to talk to the leader for candidates for the Spartan II program." Naruto told them before teleporting out of there. Naruto found himself on top of the Kage tower before he jumped off and dived through the window. Naturally Hiruko was surprised to see Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" Hiruko asked. "Hello, I just wanted to ask you something." Naruto told her. "Sure ask ahead." Hiruko asked curious at what he was going to ask about. I want to start a new division within the Konoha Military." Naruto told her. Hiruko was surprised at the request.

"What do you mean that you want to start a new division?" Hiruko asked him surprised at the request. "I am planning to gather up all the males in this village and maybe other villages to bolster this village's military." Naruto told surprising her. "What can the men do that can help our military?" Hiruko asked not knowing what can the men do. "You'll be surprised. Trust me, you will like the results." Naruto told her. Hiruko was hesitant but nodded.

"Very well when can we see the new division in play." Hiruko asked. Naruto instantly thought about the Chunin Exams. "I would say around the time of the Chunin Exams" Naruto told her. "So about a year from now?" Hiruko asked him. Naruto shrugged. "Well the division just started and we need the people so around a month for it to start up and a year for it to be fully functional." Naruto told her. "What are we going to call the division?" Hiruko asked. "I'm going to call it… Spartans" Naruto told her.

"What is the Spartans mean?" Hiruko asked curiously. "The name Spartans come from an Ancient Warrior group that held an army of 20,000 people with only 300 of their own for three days" Naruto told her. "Surely you jest. 300 jounins won't even be able to handle all 20,000 other ninjas." Hiruko exclaimed. "Hence the reason why I am starting this division. I just need the authorization to start it and to roam freely among neutral territories much the Sannin travel rights I believe" Naruto told her.

"Where will you be gathering the males from?" Hiruko asked. "Kiri became purely gender run so all of the males are banished into surrounding lands. Kumo runs sole on strength based people so they are poorly treated barely enough to be considered human. Iwa just isolated themselves from the males so that will be easy. Suna is the same as us but considered them more inferior so I might be able to get the children out but not the adults same with Kumo." Naruto told her. "Granted. Will you like an escort of a sort?" Hiruko asked getting a no in return. Hiruko pulled out several papers and stamped on it. She gave him the Sannin rights before giving a copy of the authorization for the division and to herself.

Naruto teleported back into the mountain and into the hangar room. "Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez!" Naruto called out. The two came and saw Naruto. "I have a specific place for you two to train the new Spartans. It slows down time so you can stay in there for 10 years and only 1 year will pass in the outside world. When that happens the Spartan II serum has to be injected. the adults will have to take the Spartan III serum though. They won't be able to handle the modification." Naruto told them. The two just nodded since he covered everything. He held both of their shoulders and teleported onto Kami's Lookout. "Wait here. Your recruits will be here." Naruto told them as he went to his first destination, Kiri.

He appeared in a small murky land with broken buildings with a lake next to it with a huge prosperous village hidden by huge walls. He walked through the village and found only a 10 small children around the age of 5 and 5 other children were 6 years old. He peered through the windows and found many sick and starving fathers talking as a group. He leaned next to the window and listened to the conversation.

"Fukija-oja, We have to hide the children, the women will be here in a few days to take them." One of the fathers spoke to his father which was the oldest and apparently the leader. "I agree but what can we do. We cannot protect them. Even if we were fit and well we do not have chakra. The woman will find the children in a matter of seconds." Fukija replied. Naruto chose that moment to enter. "I believe I can help you with that." Naruto told them as he entered. Fukija watched him suspiciously before gesturing him to sit in front of him.

"How can you help us?" Fukija asked. "I can take the children to Konoha with me. Konoha is currently accepting males or anyone in need." Naruto told him. "Konoha is a week's journey on a males foot and a day on female's. They will simply pursue you when they don't find them here." Fukija told him. "Worry not. I can get them there in a matter of minutes." Naruto told them. "We would think that is absurd to believe but it seems we have no choice. You must take the children now so that you may get there earlier." Fukija told him. "Please round up the children then. We shall take our leave." Naruto told them. Fukija and the other men went outside and called for all of the boys to come. There was around 25 kids around 5 years old and only 10 that was 6 years old. Naruto went to a small clearing only a short distance away from the group.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Pelican" Naruto called out before palming the ground. Smoke appeared and a Pelican from the hangar appeared in front of him. When he turned he found that the group was surprised. "Come bring the children here." Naruto called out as he opened the back of the Pelican. The group came and found the seats in the back. the seats were big so usually 2 kids can fit in one seat but in this case 3 since they were skinny. Naruto took three at a time strapping them to a seat before all of them filled up. Naruto closed the hatch and went to the front of the pelican and opened up the Pilot seat. He jumped in and looked at the group who was watching him.

"Good Luck" Naruto told them before he closed the door. Naruto turned on the Pelican and the engine roared to life causing shock among the group. Naruto heard some crying perhaps from the loud engine and started lifting the Pelican up. The Pelican floating caused surprise among the adults and he shot it toward Kami's lookout. Naruto opened up the pelican door so that the kids can see the clouds. The crying subsided and he flew peacefully toward the Lookout. After a few minutes he found the lookout in his sight so he slowed down and landed next to Halsey and Mendez. It was a bit rough landing but it was his first time anyway.

He got out of the cockpit and helped Halsey and Mendez who were already unstrapping the boys. Once they were all taken out Naruto got into the Pelican and set of toward Kumo. He came close by large mountains which had buildings on them. He found a village near the foot of the mountain with thick forests around it. He landed amidst the trees and got out off the Pelican. He walked to the on ground village and found small boys everywhere. There were 7 year olds this time but he couldn't find any adults or any older. He found people coming from a tunnel that headed into the mountain carrying shovels and covered in black 's enhanced nose smelled a burnt skin coming off them. He could also smell coal coming off them. When they got a bit closer.

He saw males of all ages from 10 years to mid 60s. They seem to have spotted him so they started running toward him. Two male adults ran up to him and asked "What are you doing in Kumo?" The one of them asked. "Just looking for any refuges. I'm from Konoha and we are taking in any males that need help." Naruto told them. "You can't. Kumo will find you before get halfway to Konoha." Another man blurted. Naruto smiled. "That's what Kiri said as well" Naruto told them. "And what happened?" the first man asked. "We got to Konoha of course. I got here in a matter of few minutes" Naruto told them. "Impossible. It's a two day journey from here to Konoha for the woman. How can you claim that you can get here in just a few minutes?" The second man asked. "I flew. So is there anyone that you want to send to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

The two men looked at each other incredulously before looking back at him. "Wait here. We got to discuss this with the elders." The first man told him before both of them headed back to the rest of the incoming group who was watching from a distance. They were talking to each other some of the adults were looking hopeful but then the oldest one there came to him. "You say that you flew here but how can you take them back flying by yourself?" The elder asked. "Gather up the children. I'll show you how I came here." Naruto told them as he waited in front of the forest entrance. The men went back and called the children around and he found around 300 kids alone that was not 10 and up.

"_Need more Pelicans_" Naruto thought before he darted quickly into the forest and summoned 5 more Pelicans from the hangar. He created 5 clones for the ship and made them sit inside the cockpits of the 5 new pelicans. Naruto came back out and found everyone heading toward him. "Come this way." Naruto told them as he led them to the Pelicans. When they found the pelicans they were confused at what they were looking at. "This way to the back. Divide the children into 6 groups and bring them behind each of the vehicles. Naruto told them as he went to the first Pelican. He took the first 50 and packed them inside the Pelican before closing the door. He repeated the action 5 more times before he walked to the front where the adults gathered up.

He climbed into his cockpit and smiled at the adults and preteens who were curious. "Good Luck" Naruto told them same message as Kiri before closed the door. He turned on the engines and the same thing as Kiri happened. The adults were shocked and the kids in the back started crying from the noise. The Preteens however were looking at the Pelicans with awe as it slowly rose from the ground. Naruto and his clones pulled up the Pelican and shot toward Kami's Lookout. The five pelicans flew in a 'V' formation to make them look like birds from the ground. When they arrived they found that children there were placed inside the building. The five pelicans turned around and landed on the floor. Catherine and Mendez walked from the building to the Pelicans which they were surprised to see packed with Children. Naruto got out and waited until all of the children were out.

He reverse summoned the Pelicans back to the hangar. He then teleported to the edge of the village in Iwa. He found a village built into the mountain with a small village on the outside of the Village walls. He walked toward it and found the place with a low population. Only 30 men and 90 children. He walked to the village leader who seemed to be the oldest. "_They all put the oldest as the leader huh?_" Naruto thought to himself. "I have not seen you before young one. But I sense something great from you. You… You are here for us aren't you. You are here to save us!" the old man cried out. Everybody turned from what they were doing to look at the two of them.

"Yes. I am here to take everyone to a better place. I am curious on how you sensed this" Naruto told him. "I have for a very long time. Whenever the woman arrived, all I feel is evil, hatred, and destruction. They took our strong put them to work in their village. But you, you come here and all I feel is a godly feeling. A feeling that we feel in a messiah." the old man praised him. Naruto's eyes raised at this. "_A chakraless sensor, maybe an empath but that doesn't explain what he felt_" Naruto thought to himself. "Gather up everyone. I am going to take everyone away from here." Naruto told him. The old man called everyone to come to him. Like a moth to light they came toward Saija even the children.

"I want everyone squeeze together in a circle. As close as you can. Be sure you are touching someone" Naruto called out. They started become compact and Naruto held the old man's shoulder before he teleported onto Kami's Lookout. Everyone was surprised to see themselves suddenly on a floating island. "Where are we?" Saija asked him. "This is our training center. A great evil will arise soon and the woman won't be able to handle it. We are training all males into being something better than the Kunoichi's. The children themselves will be a force to be reckoned with." Naruto told him.

Saija nodded his head. "I trust your plan young one. But I am frail and withering. I will not be of any use to your training." Saija told him. "I am taking you to Konoha. You can live peacefully there." Naruto told him and the adults stopped listening as Catherine and Mendez took them to the building. Soon only Naruto and Saija were left outside. Naruto placed his hand on Saija's shoulder before he teleported into the Hokage's office. Now Hiruko was used to seeing Naruto pop in that all she did was raise an eye toward him.

Then she turned her head toward him once she saw Saija with him. "Hello Naruto-kun, who is this?" Hiruko asked observing the newcomer. "Obaa-chan, This is Saija-san. He is from Iwa, the only Elder that can't participate in my program. By the way I finished gathering up males from other villages and I will need the rest from Konoha. Anyone from age 5 to 35." Naruto told her. Hiruko looked at Saija for a second before looking back at Naruto. "He can stay here but for your program we have to ask the male sector if they wish to participate. I can't guarantee that all of them would say yes but I can assure you that most of them may join" Hiruko told him. "That's fine. Just send them to the front gate at 6:00 PM and I will pick them up." Naruto told her before popping out of there leaving Saija with her.


End file.
